And Heaven Too
by MouserFluff
Summary: 'By giving herself over, Jane would save the world. This was the night before everything changed'. Lokane. Currently rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1

**And Heaven Too**

_Chapter 1_

"I'm very sorry about this, Miss Foster." Coulson apologized for the fifth time tonight. They were in a black SUV, headed towards Stark Tower. Jane had awoken to a cell phone call from SHIELD, asking that she come to New York as soon as possible. It was a matter of national security, they said. You don't argue when the biggest secret agency in the world asked you to come on a 'matter of national security.'

So Jane had packed a bag, leaving a voicemail for Darcy to find in the morning, and headed to New York in the private jet. She was confused as to why they had sent her out to a remote research station two days ago and yet now were calling her back on a matter of national security? Jane shook her head. SHIELD had its own reasons, and they vary rarely revealed them to anyone else. She opened the folder in her hands, black, with the SHIELD logo imprinted on it and TOP SECRET written across the top. Inside, she found a number of papers containing information about the man who's picture stared up at her.

The glossy photograph was recent, of a pale man with high cheekbones and slicked-back black hair. He had a wicked smile on his face that chilled Jane to the bone. The paper stated his name as 'Loki' She gasped, her memories of Thor surfacing. "Is this-Is this Thor's brother? The one who sent the destroyer?" Realization hit her. "Is Thor here?"

Agent Coulson nodded. "Yes, Thor is here." Jane moved to speak but he answered her question before she could finish. "You'll meet with him in a minute. Yes, Loki is indeed Thor's brother. But sending the destroyer is only one of the numerous attacks he has caused." He sighed. "Director Fury will explain everything to you once we reach the base."

"But...Why do you need me?" Jane asked, looking down at the packet in her hands. "I was already consulting for you. Why do you need me to come here?"

"You were asked for by name." He stated.

"By who?" Jane was determined to get more answers out of him.

"By Loki." He replied, looking her in the eyes.

"But...what would Loki want with me?" Agent Coulson remained quiet, and Jane could get no more answers out of him for the rest of the trip.

When they reached the tower, Jane was escorted up to the penthouse, where she was met by a man who introduced himself as Director Fury. Jane had heard of him, had even talked to him over the phone once, but had never met the man in person. He was much taller than she imagined, with an black eyepatch covering one eye.

He led her into the main room. Several men and two women stood in various positions around the room. But Jane only had eyes for one.

"Thor!" She cried, running over to him. He smiled at her, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Jane. I am very glad to see that you are well." She hugged him, and he held her tighter than she expected. "I am sorry that you have had to come here at such a time." He said when they broke.

"Why? Whats going on?" She looked around the room, but no one met her eyes. "What is it?"

"Loki has the tesseract. He's weaponized it and hidden it somewhere. He threatening to detonate it unless we either surrender or.." Fury trailed off.

"Or what? What do you need me for?" Jane's mind went though all the possible scenarios. They wanted her to locate it, they wanted her to find out how to neutralize it, they wanted her to send Loki back though the bridge...

"Loki has demanded you." Fury stated, looking her straight in the eye. "Loki has demanded that you marry him."

Jane gasped, the words not registering at first.

Then it hits her.

This was _not_ one of the scenarios she had expected.

"What?" She cried incredulously. "Why would Loki want _that_?"

"Because he wants to break my heart." Thor answered quietly. "He knows that by taking you from me, he will leave me powerless and utterly broken. He wants revenge for all the love he believes I have taken from him." He looked down at Jane. "You are not required to do this if you do not wish to do so."

Jane stood shellshocked for a moment. "You say...he will blow it up if I don't marry him?"

Fury nodded. "That is what he has said. And our top scientists have been unable to determine its location, much less how to disengage it."

Jane stood in thought. "What will happen to me if I do agree to marry him? What then? Will he whisk me off to Asgard?" The thought of being alone with him, on an alien world, frightened her.

Stark shook his head, cutting in before Fury could answer. "No no no. Loki would be under house arrest, living here, under constant surveillance. You would be protected by SHIELD at every turn. But..." He frowned.

"He demands that you live with him." Thor finished for Tony. Jane looked up at him, his face twisted.

Jane took three deep, shuddering breaths before speaking. "He promises to hand over the location?"

"As soon as the papers are signed. Of course, we have no way of knowing if he will do it, but until our scans show something...There is nothing we can do." Fury replied, spreading his hands out in front of him.

Jane nodded. Hesitantly, she spoke, and her voice shook.

"I'll do it."

Thor turned her to face him. "Jane. You have a choice in this matter. No one will think ill of you if you refuse."

Jane looked up at him, her face hard. "The families of the innocent lives he will end if I do not will hate me." She turned back to Fury. "I'll do it." She felt more assured of herself this time.

Fury nodded. "I'll send someone up. And him." He added, turning and heading back to the elevator.

Tony let out a sigh of relief. "I know its gonna hurt, but I think you made the right decision, Jane. Now, to back that decision up, would you like a drink?"

Jane gulped as she realized what her agreement had entailed. "Uhhh, yeah. Something...strong." She felt chills go down her spine as her thoughts grew. "Vodka, if you've got it." She shivered.

"Jane. " Thor said quietly, and she turned to look at him. There were tears forming in his eyes. "Jane." He whispered.

"I have to do this." She kissed hesitantly. "I have to save them."

Tony cleared his throat. "Umm, if you two lovebirds would like to leave some air for the rest of us, drinks are ready." Tony called from the bar, pushing twin shot glasses over to the front. Jane broke apart from Thor and took one.

"Well, one for courage, I guess." She said with a nervous giggle, before throwing her head back and drowning the alcohol.

It burned her throat, leaving a hot trail behind. Her eyes watered and she squeezed them shut, relishing in the sensation. Jane had never been much of a drinker, but tonight, drinking her to forget seemed like a good idea.

"Another." The word made her think of Thor and the diner, giving her a sour smile. She didn't want to think about what she would be sacrificing for this. She pushed the glass back to Tony, who poured her another shot. Thor came up behind her as she tossed it back. "Whats he like?" She asked, her eyes still screwed shut.

"He has never been...unkind...to women. Though, he has never been in this manner before." Thor frowned. "I am unsure as to what his intentions are with you. But I know he wishes to hurt me, to take what I always had from me. I do not believe he wishes to hurt you as well. You are only a pawn in his plan."

Jane nodded. "Ok." She felt mock preparedness, as if someone told her that the teacher graded easy before a test she hadn't studied for. "Good to know."

"I will not let him harm you." Thor hugged her. Jane needed the support.

The elevator chimed and everyone looked to the doors. They opened slowly.

Fury emerged, followed by two SHIELD guards and...him.

Loki. _My future husband. _Jane thought, suppressing a giggle. Perhaps the vodka was getting to her. His hands were cuffed in front, and he wore a long leather coat, lined in green, over a black breastplate, tunic and trousers. He had brilliant green eyes that shone with stunning clarity, and his pale, long face bore a malicious grin.

Jane felt another chill run through her. He was unsettling. She immediately wished for more alcohol, though she knew it could not help her now. Her hand found Thor's, and she squeezed it out of fear. Her mind raced with the many possibilities. She could run. She could change her mind and no one would blame her. They would find a way to stop the bomb. They always did.

But instead of running, she stood her ground, looking at the alien who was threatening to use to tesseract to level a small country. _I can stop this, _she thought, _I can do this._

Fury motioned her over to him. Slowly, she let go of Thor's hand and walked to the director. Her fingers felt like ice without Thor's warmth around them. Her feet carried her without her initiative, bringing her to the other man's side. She stood there, looking straight into Loki's eyes.

He grinned.

Jane shivered. She didn't want to think about what was coming next. She could feel Thor's eyes on the back of her head. She planted her feet and held her head up, refusing to let Loki see the fear in her eyes.

Fury cleared his throat. "In exchange for Jane's hand in marriage," A nerve in Fury's neck twitched, "Loki has agreed to reveal the location of the tesseract, as well as his surrender. Do you agree to these terms, Jane?"

She nodded. "Yes." She was surprised by how confident she sounded.

"Loki?" He looked at the cuffed man.

Loki smiled. "As long as my dear Jane agrees to her end of this contract, I will uphold my own part." His voice was melodic, enchanting, and had a clip of an accent that was both similar and different from Thor's. Jane would not have been surprised if he had the ability to put people under his spell by his voice alone.

"Alright. There are papers you both need to sign-" Loki cut him off.

"I do believe you are missing one significant piece out of this puzzle, director." Loki stated, putting a hand up to stop him. "There is the matter of vows."

"Vows?" Replied Fury blankly.

"Vows. Do you not have those in this realm?" He cocked his head to one side. "I distinctly remember there being a requirement for vows. Something about 'to have and to hold, in sickness and in health'? We wouldn't want this marriage to be considered _invalid_, now would we director?" He smiled, and it made Jane's stomach turn.

Fury glared at him, but Loki held his ground. "Fine." He said gruffly. "Repeat after me. Do you, Loki Odinson-"

"Laufeyson."

Fury rolled his eye. " Loki _Laufeyson_, do you take Jane Foster as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Loki nodded, strangely reserved.

Fury turned to Jane. She could feel her heart beating in her ears. "Do you, Jane Foster, take Loki Laufeyson as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

_No going back now._ She thought. "I do."

Fury drew in a sigh. "Then, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I...declare you as man and wife. Now-" He motioned to of the guards, who uncuffed Loki and presented him with laptop. "Enter the coordinates."

"Ahh. Yes." He rolled his wrists for a moment, before typing away on the offered computer. "There you are, Director. Now," He turned to Jane. "Give us a kiss."

She spit at him. He grinned and made a tutting noise with his tongue.

"Ooooo, my dear Jane, is that how you want our married life to start?"

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that." Her voice was sharp and poisonous. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." She seethed.

Loki smiled and turned to the director. "Those forms, if it pleases you, Director. And then I would like to take my _wife_ back to our rooms for the night. Unless you plan on putting us back in a cell..."

Fury shoved the forms at him. "Here. Sign on the dotted line." Loki took the pen and signed his name at the bottom of the sheet, and then handed it over to Jane. She willed her hands to stop shaking as she took it from him. Hesitantly, she signed her name under his.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me..." He motioned for her to walk with him to the elevator. She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and met him.

"After you." She stated dryly.

He smiled and led the way, his coat swishing behind him. She turned and looked around the room before following him.

The last thing she saw before the elevator doors closed was Thor, with tears in his eyes.

She swallowed. _Break his heart._ She knew she just had.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Jane woke with a start, her mind confused between reality and fantasy. Her eyes flittered around the room as she tried to remember why she was waking up in a strange bed. There had been a dream...a nightmare, really. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. There was something about Thor, and SHEILD, and a wedding? Then there had been cold lips and cold words, and she tried to distinguish between the dream and the waking.

There had been a wedding. She had gotten married! To Thor? No, that didn't sound right. She tried to picture him, the man she had married, pale skin and jet black hair. Bright eyes. Bright, green eyes-

Suddenly it hit her.

Loki. She had married Loki. Thor's brother.

He threatened to set off a bomb unless she married him.

She gasped as it all rushed back to her. The vows, the legal papers, him escorting her to their rooms (the thought of sharing a room with him made her stomach churn) and then...

She sighed in relief. He had escorted her to the bedroom, kissed her hand, and wished her goodnight. And then she had slept, alone, while he slept on the couch in the living room.

Jane got up and started looking around. Someone had brought her travel bag up here, and now she dug though it for a clean set of clothes. Her jeans and tank top felt grimy against her skin, sweaty from her nightmares in her sleep. She headed to the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could stand, trying to scrub her sins from her skin until is was raw and pink. Soap and shampoo had been provided, and Jane used them copiously, watching the bubbles run down the drain. She stood under the stream of water until she could stand it no longer, finally getting out and grabbing a towel.

She changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeved top, not wanting Loki to see more of her than he already had. Finding a comb, she ran it through her hair before deciding to blow-dry it as well. The longer she spent away from Loki's company the better. The realization that she would have to face him at some point sent a shiver through her, and she could feel nausea coming on. She leaned against the sink and took a few stabilizing deep breaths, trying to quell her nerves.

"Get it together Jane." She whispered to her reflection in the steamed mirror. "You can do this." The thought gave her courage, and after running the comb through her now-dry hair a few times, she took a deep breath and walked into the rest of the apartment.

The bedroom was off to one side, with an attached bathroom. The kitchen/living area was large and spacious, with huge bay windows looking out over the New York skyline. They were somewhere on the upper floors, Jane mused. There was a television and entertainment system, with a white leather sectional sofa making an L facing the TV on one side and the skyline on the other. There was a blanket and pillow folded up on one end, and Jane took note that Loki was no longer there. The whole area was decorated in a very modernistic, high end way, completely different from Jane's homely trailer in Puente Antiguo. She felt a pain in her heart as she remembered her trailer.

"I'm afraid there's no eggs, so we will simply have to make do with cereal." Jane slowly turned, hoping that the charmed voice coming from behind her was simply her mind playing tricks on her.

"I am particularly fond of the one's called 'Lucky Charms'." He said with a smile, placing a bowl on the kitchen counter and pouring some of the cereal into it.

Jane pinched herself, just to make sure this was reality.

It hurt. _Damn it_, she thought, _not a dream._

Hesitantly she brought herself up to the breakfast bar and sat down on one of the stools. _Ok. I can play nice._ "Thats ok. I don't eat eggs anyways." He nodded, pouring himself some milk before sitting down at next to her. Her skin crawled with him so close to her, and she stood up, deciding she would eat standing up.

"The cereal is where again?" She asked, opening and closing cabinets in her search. A muffled noise came from Loki, and she turned to see him wiping his lips delicately on a napkin.

"In the cabinet on your left." He explained after swallowing, and a nervous giggle ran through Jane that she quickly suppressed. This man, so elegant and pristine, trying not to talk with his mouth full, sitting at the breakfast bar, eating cereal? The scene was too domestic for Jane, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She wondered if perhaps the temperature in here was down too low.

"Right." She turned and grabbed the first box she found. She poured the cereal into a bowl, before taking the milk and adding it to the mixture. Her hands shook a little, and a little of the milk splashed onto the counter. She swore under her breath before reaching for a towel to clean it up.

Suddenly he was there beside her, handing her the towel. "Let me." He offered, and wiped up the spill before she could refuse. He was standing far too close to her for comfort, and it chilled her. She took a step back.

"Thank you." Her voice shook a little. What was he trying to do? Last night he was threatening to destroy a city, and now he was offering to clean up spilled milk? He had done almost a complete turn about, and it worried her. Where was he getting with this?

She hurriedly took her bowl and retreated to the other side of the kitchen to eat. He returned to his own breakfast, slowly eating as if savoring each bite. She couldn't help but stare a little out of the corner of her eye, taking the strange scene in.

"I can go out and get more groceries, if you want." She offered, setting the bowl down on the counter beside her. Perhaps, she hoped, he would let her out of the apartment. She couldn't stand the thought of being cooped up with him all day.

He finished his cereal before answering. "No, thank you. I believe that a SHIELD agent can be dispatched to acquire foodstuffs for us. You may however, consider making a list for them." He got up and placed his bowl in the sink carefully. "May I?" He motioned to her bowl. She nodded and he took it, washing them both out before placing them in the dishwasher.

"Why not?" She asked, willing herself to calm down. He turned and looked at her.

"Why would I let you leave? How am I to know if you will return to me? You cannot blame me for thinking that you would have nothing then to be back in your precious Thor's arms again. That is true, is it not?" He voice was chilling, his words like icy daggers hitting her heart. She took a deep breath in.

"I...I just need to get out. Some fresh air, that all. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" She replied defiantly, her eyes meeting his. She willed herself to show no fear, though his gaze struck her straight to the core.

"You will not leave this apartment unless I give you permission, and I will not give permission until I am certain that you will return to me, _understood?_" He smiled a wicked smile, and Jane gritted her teeth in return.

"No. I am a human being, not your _pet_." She spat the words out at him like venom from a snake. "I will leave when and if I want to!"

He laughed, and it frightened her. "Do you think your self a pet then, my dear Jane? Nothing more than my plaything? Oh no," He replied, and suddenly he was chillingly serious. "No, my dear Jane, I have much more in store for you." He smiled coldly. "Besides, I have better ways of restricting you to this apartment. I would very much like it if you would not discover how." Suddenly he frowned and looked away. Jane watched him carefully, like wary prey watching the cat. He met her eyes again.

"It would make me very unhappy if you were to attempt to leave at this time. And I suggest that you do not try." He sighed. "I am sorry Jane."

Jane stood shocked at his apology as he swept past her to the bedroom, letting the door close behind him. _Apologizing for what?_ She thought, her scientific mind running though all possible scenarios. But none of the made any sense. Perhaps he was actually sorry? She scoffed at the idea. Why would he care about her feelings? He only wanted to control her, to hurt her. Though...he was being rather...nice? He had served her breakfast, after all. Or was if simply a ploy to get on her good side? Jane mused over the evidence. He hadn't raped her. He hadn't hit her. But he did threaten her. And yet, he apologized for it. Things simply did not add up.

One thing was certain. She had no intention of staying in the apartment all day. But how could she get out without him finding out? Well, that wasn't true. She didn't care if he found out. She just didn't want him stopping her.

She thought for a second. She could call someone, Tony or Coulson or even Erik. Have them come get her, on a consulting matter. Loki couldn't refuse that, could he?

Except for one thing.

Her cell phone was not in her pocket. It was in her bag. Which was in the bedroom.

Where Loki was.

Jane bit her lip. To disturb him, possibly anger him, for what? For a chance of an hour of freedom? He probably wouldn't buy it if she used her cell phone anyways. Why wouldn't they just come down and get her? He would suspect something. What else could she do?

She looked around the room. She could, of course, simply walk out the front door. There was nothing to stop her. The door locked from the inside, so she needed no key. What tie did she have to Loki, anyways? There was nothing to keep her here, now that he had handed over the tesseract. She moved towards the door.

A sharp pain resonated through her head, as if someone had shoved a nail through her eye socket. She gasped, biting her lip till it bled. Her vision swam, and she reached for the counter to lean on. Her knees crumpled beneath her, and she sank to the floor. She wiped away something wet on her upper lip, and her hand came away with blood. She stared at it, dazed.

"I am so very, very sorry, Jane. But I simply can not have you leaving me right now." His voice expressed actual remorse, and Jane frowned up at him, confused. His face was like a painter's swipe of pale skin, his dark hair contrasting against it. The morning sun backlit his face, making him appear angelic. An angel that was crushing her to the ground with pain.

He squatted down next to her, and gently ran his hand across her forehead. The pain subsided, almost disappearing entirely. "You understand, Jane, why I had to do this?" As her vision returned, she could see a single tear in his eyes. "I do not wish to harm you. But if you refuse to obey me, I will be forced to do so." He stood up. "Do not attempt to leave the apartment again, or the spell will become more extreme, my dear Jane." He turned to leave, but hesitated for a moment. "I am sorry." He added.

Jane sat there, leaning against the counter, breathing heavily. She stayed there for a long time after he had left, simply listening to her breathing returning to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Two and a half weeks. That was how long Jane had been stuck in the apartment.

She had tried to leave the apartment twice since she had married...him. Loki. It still sounded foreign to her. Some part of her still hoped that she would wake up in her trailer and have it all be a terrible dream. Instead, it was a living nightmare where she was stuck in the same three rooms constantly. Bedroom, living room, bathroom. Sometimes she would pace, staring out the colossal windows overlooking the skyline, and dream of leaving those three rooms. When she had tried to leave the last time, she had made it to the door before passing out. She awoke in the bed, which meant Loki had to have carry her in there. The thought made her skin crawl. She vowed not to do it again, if only so that Loki would have no reason to touch her. Especially when she was unconscious...

She shook her head. _Don't think about that._

She had talked to Darcy on the phone a few times, spilling her heart out to the younger girl while she was huddled on the cold bathroom floor. Jane could felt like her sanity was slipping away from her every moment she stayed stuck in this...tower. She felt like Rapunzel. If only Thor would come a sweep her away.

Thor. She tried not to think of him.

She had left four voice mails with Pepper, two with Coulson and another assortment of questions about his general well-being with the agents that ran errands for her. But none of her calls had been returned, and her questions were always answered with 'I'm not sure, ma'm'. If Jane didn't know better, she would think he was avoiding her.

Not that she would blame him, after marrying his brother and all. Even if it was to save the planet, it would take some getting used to. Especially when it was the same brother who had tried to kill thousands of people and succeeded in leveling a small town. Jane still couldn't quite believe that she had married him after what he had done. Not like she had another choice at the time.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. Loki still slept on the couch. They had hardly spoken since she had first tried to leave. She spent as much time in the bedroom as possible, leaving only to get food. It was helpful that the bathroom had a door to the living room as well as the bedroom, so Loki didn't have to go through the bedroom to get to it.

She sighed, and thought for a moment about not letting him in, suspecting it was Loki. Or maybe it Pepper, coming with news of Thor. That thought gave her hope. "Come in." She answered, praying it was Pepper.

It was not. "Loki." She said, not hiding her disappointment. "What do you want? Come to take another right from me?"

He gazed at her, his eyes sad. "I have come to inform you that Thor has returned to Asgard. I know not when he may return." He explained, his voice gentle. "I am sorry to be the one to bring you such news"

Jane sat, shocked. Thor had returned to Asgard without telling her. Why? "But- why?" She croaked out, her throat tight.

He shook his head. "I know not. The Allfather may have business for him to attend, or the strain of keeping him in this realm may have been too great."

Jane's eye moistened. She was abandoned, with not even a good bye before he left. "Can he come back?" She asked.

Loki frowned. "I am unsure. Without the bifrost, it takes a great deal of energy to travel between the realms. Until it is rebuilt, I do not believe he will be able to return." Tears now flowed freely down her face. He hesitated, and then took a step towards her.

"Don't you dare come near me." She hissed, trying to wipe away the tears with her hand. "How dare you- how dare you come in here! What's your plan?" She growled, her sadness turning to red hot anger. "To come in here, and tell me Thor is gone, so what? So I have no hope left? So I turn to you in _comfort_?" She spat the last word out at him.

He took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. "I had no intentions of harming you with this news, only to give you the information." He turned to leave, but spoke again before coming out of the room. "I also- I have made dinner, if you would be so kind as to join me."

She threw a pillow at him with a squeal, but it hit the door after he closed it. She muffled her scream with her fist as tears streamed down her face.

How dare he- How dare Thor- Leaving her here! In this situation, with nothing to hold on to, no hope of rescue! And Loki, to come in here, telling her the bad news- What kind of manipulative asshole was he? _He might be lying,_ she thought comfortingly. _He is the god of lies. _She snorted with a laugh. Yes, mythologically, Loki was the norse god of lies and mischief, but in reality he was nothing more than a manipulative bastard from another planet. _Who has magic, _she reminded herself, _magic that keeps me from getting within three feet of the front door._

Jane sighed. There was nothing she could do about Thor at the moment. If he was here, he was ignoring her, but at least if he was back on Asgard he had a valid excuse. All she could do was pray that he would return soon. She slowly wiped away her tears on the blankets and got up, moving to the bathroom to clean her face. She closed the door behind her, turning on the faucet.

Something caught her eye, and she looked back. Realization hit her as she saw what it was.

There was a dress hanging from the hook on the back of the door. A little black dress, made of crepe satin, with glitter down the front panel. Jane wondered for a moment where it had come from. But unless one of the agents were planning on taking her out, there was only one answer.

Loki. And if he had left it there... He expected her to wear it. To dinner.

Jane shook. She turned around and faced herself in the mirror, the dress haunting her in the sidelines of her vision. She tried to ignore it and stare at her face, now pale with shock, blotchy red patches from the crying more pronounced. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Quickly she cupped the running water in her hands and splashed it on her face, scrubbing her face with her hands as though to get the sight of the dress off out of her brain. She splashed the water on her face a few more times before turning it off and reaching for a towel.

When she had finished drying her face, she looked up. The dress was still there, hanging on its hook. Jane was tempted to rip it down and tear it to pieces just to spite him, but it looked expensive. She would give it to Darcy; the younger girl would enjoy it more anyways. She went back to the bedroom, closing the door with a slam.

There was no way in hell she was going to have dinner with that..._monster. _Especially not in that dress, like his little dress up doll.

She settled back down on the bed, drawing the covers over her. Her stomach growled, and Jane frowned. She would not go out there and get food, not with him. Not even a bowl of cereal. Instead, she tried to sleep.

She laid there for a few hours, drifting in and out of waking until finally her stomach commanded her to sit up. She could actually feel hunger pains, and she tried to remember the last time she had eaten. She reached for her cell phone on the side table. It read 1 am.

Quietly, she got out of the bed and opened the door. Moonlight lit the living room in eerily, and she could not see if Loki was asleep on the couch. She tiptoed over the the refrigerator and started looking for something to eat.

"I had hoped you would decide to come out sooner. The food is cold now." His voice made Jane jump. She turned to see him looking at her from across the room, his face milky white in the cold light. But his eyes were disappointed. "But we can make do." He swept into the kitchen area, his bare feet making no noise on the hardwood floors. She stood back as he took the fridge door from her. "I know you do not eat meat, so I made some vegetarian cuisine for us to enjoy." He started taking containers out and placing them on the counter one by one.

Jane was surprised for a moment, her heart pounding from her startling. "How did you know I was a vegetarian?" She asked him after a moment.

"I have been watching you for some time now." He smiled at her, and although he seemed genuine, it still frightened her.

She thought of asking why, but instead decided to watch him heat up the leftovers, getting out a pan and putting it over the electric stove to get warm. It smelled good, and she wondered what was in it. "What is it?" She asked, motioning to the food.

"Its a secret." He replied. His voice was quiet, and held none of his usual poison. Now that she thought of it, he had been almost..sentimental...to her today. She shook the thought out of her head. This was just a trick. Stockholm Syndrome. Falling in love with your capturer and all. Just because he was showing her kindness in this moment did not mean he did not plan to hurt her later.

"Whats your plan?" She asked suddenly. "Why do all these things for me?"

He looked back at her with a smile. "We are married, are we not? I only wish for you to enjoy your time with me, and perhaps..." His smile dropped and he looked back to the stove. "Perhaps to learn to tolerate me."

Jane tried to process this as he set out a plate and served the food onto it. He placed it in front of her, adding a fork and knife beside it. Slowly she took the fork and took a bite of the food. It was warm and flavorful, with hints of cinnamon and oranges. It appeared to be a thai style curry over rice noodles and fresh vegetables, and she ate carefully, savoring every bite. He watched her for a moment, before moving the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaning up the stove.

When she was finished, he met her eyes. "Does it meet your standards?" He asked.

She frowned, trying to understand what he was getting at. "Maybe." She answered cautiously.

He sighed. "I am sorry for having to force you into this situation, my dear Jane, but perhaps you can make the most of it and learn to accept it?" She watched him warily, not trusting his words. "I have something for you." He added, walking over to the coffee table and retrieving a small box. He handed it to her. "Please, open it."

It was a jewelry box, too big to be a ring (_thank god, _she thought), but not the right shape to be a bracelet. Cautiously she opened it.

Inside was a necklace. An elegant emerald gem hung from a simple silver chain, with no backing so the stone glittered with the lights. The gem was the same shade of green as Loki's eyes. It took Jane's breath away, for more reasons than one. She gaped, looking at it.

"Are you pleased?" He asked her softly. It took her a moment to process what was going on.

She closed the box with a snap. "No. I won't take it." She set it on the counter and pushed it away, her face hard. What did he think she was, a silly girl who could just be bought off with a few pretty gifts? She felt cheap and used.

"I have tried to make you see..." Loki trailed off, before clearing his throat and starting again. "I have tried to be nothing but cordial to you, give you anything you desire but instead, you_insist _on being difficult!" He shouted at her, and she jumped.

"I have tried to make you see...do not make things harder on yourself, my dear Jane." His hand reached out for her face, as though to run his finger tips along the edges of her skin. She snapped at him with her teeth.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, backing up. "If you touch me, I swear to god I'll-"

"Do what?" He asked, advancing on her. "Shall you call for the guards, have them come and save you? It is unfortunate that there is a silencing spell on the door, and that they would be unaware of your need for them. Or would you call for your precious Thor, not even on the same planet as you?" He smiled, and it was as cold as ice, a promise of wicked things to come. "What shall you do, Jane _Laufeyson_?" He used the full force of her new last name to taunt her. "You are mine."

She hit the wall. "I will never be yours!" She yelled in return. "You can throw all the gifts, all the dinners, all the kind words you want at me, but in the end, you will still be the same man who took so many innocent lives! Who forced me into this life with you! I will _never_ love you!" Her words dripped with a poisonous truth. They struck him in the heart, wounding him in a way only words could.

He took a step backwards, his demeanor changing from her hurtful words, suddenly he realized what he was doing to her. "What I have done...what I did was unforgivable." He said softly, and Jane frowned in confusion at his sudden reversal. "I don't expect you to love me. I dream..." He sighed and looked down, his eyes sorrowful. "I dream that one day you might...accept me." Jane stared at him in disbelief.

"You're crazy." She stated flatly, shaking her head. "Your brain is a bag of cats." She moved past him, going into the bedroom and closing the door behind her with a slam.

Loki turned and slowly took the box with the necklace off the counter. He opened it to see the jewel still glittering, as though nothing had happened. As if she had not just broken his heart.

He felt wetness on his face and reached up to wipe away tears. _She will never love me._

The realization hit him like a freight train. All his apologies all his gifts, nothing would make her forgive him. He could not force her feelings.

He threw the box against the wall with a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this thing has actually been sitting around on my tumblr for some time, but I forgot to update on here! I am very sorry, but the good news is this is almost finished on my tumblr, so I'll try to update every few days or so till I got it finished!

_Chapter 4_

"Darcy, I don't know what to do. I'm going crazy over here." Jane told the other girl with a sigh. She had spent the night curled up in the bed, unable to sleep. The necklace haunted her. And then his scream...It sent chills down her spine. "The spell keeps me from leaving, the only people I talk to face to face are the agents who bring us food. And he keeps showering me with gifts, as though that will make me like him!" Jane scoffed audibly at the idea. "Speaking of which, I've got a really cute dress for you whenever I get out of here."

"Can't be too bad." Replied Darcy, her voice crystal clear through phone's speakers. "And yay for dresses! Don't tell me he gave you a new laptop or something, or else I'll have to steal it from you. What did he give you?" The younger girl asked.

Jane sighed. "There was this...necklace." She started to explain, but her voice caught as she remembered what had happened last night.

"Yeah? A necklace, huh?" Darcy waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "Ok, well, I've got to go, so you stay safe, don't let the old man get you too down, I'll bring some tequila when I see you again, k?" Jane couldn't answer, her throat tight. "Ok, well, see you soon."

Jane put the phone down, and suddenly the weight of everything that had happened hit her in full force. Tears streamed down her face, hot and fast, her breath coming out in choked sobs. Her mind raced, rehashing the past few days over and over. She couldn't stop picturing the necklace, and his eyes, staring into her soul. Racketing cries shook her body as she tried to think of something, anything other than last nights events. Being stuck in these same rooms was making her crazy.

There was a knock at the door. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Go away!" She shouted through her tears.

"Jane?" A women's voice asked, distinctly not-Loki. "Jane, its Pepper."

"Pepper!" She cried, flinging the door open and hugging the other lady, not caring about how her tears soaked her blouse. "You don't know- you don't know how much I've wanted this- wanted to see someone, in the flesh." She sobbed into Pepper's strawberry red hair.

"Shhh, its ok, I'm here now." Pepper rubbed her back soothingly, encouraging Jane to calm down. Slowly, her tears subsided and her breathing returned to normal, and she let go of the other women.

"Sorry." She giggled a little, taking a look at the wet stain on Pepper's blouse. "I don't know what got ahold of me."

Pepper smiled understandably. "It's ok. It'll dry. You, on the other hand... Whats going on?"

Jane slumped down onto the bathroom floor again. "Loki." She replied with a whisper. "I'm trapped, a prisoner in my own room. He won't let me leave." Remembering what was going on brought tears to her eyes once again, and she took a deep breath to control herself.

Pepper sighed and sat down next to her. "We're working on that. But we can't persuade him to lift the spell, short of torturing him or locking him up, and that may cause as many problems for you as it does him. We don't know what kind of magic he's got you under." Pepper raised her chin up, and looked straight into her eyes. "You've gotta stay strong. We're gonna get you outta this, I promise."

Jane gulped and nodded. "Good, cause I don't know how much more I can take. He keeps..." Jane took a breath before continuing. "He keeps giving me gifts." She finished.

"Gifts?"

"Like, he gave me this necklace..." Jane trailed off, remembering. "Last night, he tried to cook me dinner and of course I refused but then I came out to get some food later and he gave me this necklace."

"Huh." Pepper leaned back and thought for a moment. "I don't think he's asked for any jewelry, which means he would have to conjure it up. That takes a lot of energy to do. Don't worry," She added, "We're working on a way to block his magic, but it's gonna take some time."

"I have a theory about that." Jane looked up, her mind putting together new ideas. "His magic works through the re-arrangement of atoms, right? But it takes so much energy to conjure something stable. I don't think his spell can last forever, thats why he's trying to give me gifts, to woo me." Jane went queasy at the thought of it. "So I'll stay by choice."

Pepper nodded at the idea. "I don't doubt that's probably his plan. But how long until it wears off?"

"Its been almost three weeks." The realization of just how long it had been since she had left struck Jane in the heart. "I'm going a little stir crazy."

Pepper smiled. "I would've been pulling my hair out if I had been in here this long."

"He told me...He told me Thor left." Jane said in a whisper, praying that Pepper would tell her it wasn't true. "Did he?"

Pepper nodded sadly. "He had to return to Asgard with the tesseract. Hopefully, they'll be able to rebuild the bridge and he can return and take Loki with him. But until then...I'm afraid he's out of our reach."

"Oh." Jane's voice was small, her heart crushed. She had been hoping, no, praying, that what Loki had told her was a lie. The truth hurt too much, and she felt like crying again. "Why didn't he say goodbye?"

Pepper sighed. "He had to leave very suddenly. I don't think he had a chance to. I know he missed you." She brushed the hair from Jane's face, trying to put on a brave face for the other women. "He'll be back."

Jane took a deep breath, steadying herself. "I need to get out." She stated, surprisingly matter-of-fact. "I won't stay here any longer, and he can't make me." She stood up, holding onto Pepper to stay on her feet. "Tony has to figure something out. Get me equipment. I'll run things from this side." The idea gave her hope, hope that she could work on the problem, do something for herself, and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before.

"I'll see what I can do." Pepper responded, holding her up. "But I don't know if Loki will like this idea."

Jane snorted with laughter. "Ha. Whats he gonna do, lock me up? Oh wait, he did that already." She answered herself sarcastically. "Just get me the equipment, ok?" Suddenly, she hugged Pepper, holding her tight, as though she might disappear at a moments notice.

"I'm sorry," Pepper held onto the Jane, becoming emotional herself. "I know this is hard for you. I wish- I wish I could take your place, or at least make this easier on you." They pulled apart.

"I know." Jane nodded, both women's eyes filled with tears. "I'll be ok, I promise. Now," Jane added with a small laugh, "Tell me what's been happening on the other side."

Pepper smiled and started to describe what had been happening with the other Avengers since she had left. Hearing about the outside world helped distract Jane, and she tried to push the thought that she may never see the outside world again from her mind. Pepper's stories brought hope to her.

The other women stayed as long as she could, but finally her duties called her away and Jane was stuck alone again. At least she had some hope. Pepper was going to see if she could get some equipment for her to work with.

Her stomach growled. With a sigh, Jane got up and left for the fridge, her bare feet making little noise on the hardwood floors. There were leftovers, of course- Loki seemed to have an affection for cooking, but there was always too much- and sandwich preparations, but neither sounded particularly appealing to her at the moment. Instead, she reached into one of the cabinets for some cereal.

A thought occurred to her as she poured the milk. _Where is Loki? _She thought, looking around. She had just come from the bedroom, so he couldn't be in there, but she could see him nowhere in the main living area, and there wasn't a lot of places to hide here. She wondered if turning invisible was now one of his magic tricks.

Instead, the front door opened, and Loki walked in. _Well at least he's not invisible, _she thought, taking out a spoon and not bothering to look up at him.

"Jane." He stopped in front of her, and she continued to look at the cereal box on the counter. "Jane, please."

"Please what?" She snapped, refusing to look at his face. "What do you want now, Loki? Come to torture me some more? Offer me some more fine jewelry? Lock me up in the bedroom now?" She clenched her teeth. After her crying jag this morning, she was hoping for a fight to get her blood pumping. "I bet thats precisely what you want. Me, bound, gagged, on the bed, waiting for you. Well you won't get it!" Suddenly she threw the bowl of cereal at him. It hit him in shoulder, leaving milk and special K down his jacket. The bowl hit the floor and shattered into a million tiny pieces. She turned to face him.

Loki simply looked at her, disappointment filling his eyes. Jane thought there may have been tears blossoming in his eyes, but it was probably just a trick of the light. "WHAT!" She screamed at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

He brushed away the cereal from his shoulder, and looked down. "No Jane, I do not wish to harm you."

She advanced on him, her heart pounding in her head. "Really? Then why do you have me locked up like an animal? Why won't you let me leave? Why would you marry me, for god's sake? What's your plan, Loki? You've broke your brother's heart. You've killed hundreds people. What more do you want?" Her bare feet stepped on the broken bowl and cut her, and she fell back against the counter, wounded, her foot bleeding.

She swore under her breath. The cut was on the ball of her foot, and the blood ran down her foot and dripped onto the floor as she tried to get into one of the barstools. Loki hurried to get down the first aid kit and sat down on the chair beside her.

"Will you let me touch it?"

She thought for a moment before nodding. She wouldn't be able to clean the cut very well my herself anyways. As much as she resented letting him touch her, her foot required attention more than her pride. Gingerly, he took her foot with his hands and placed it on his knee. His hands were cool, smooth, and for a moment Jane wondered what his hands would feel like in hers. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, and suddenly a stinging pain radiated from the cut. She hissed under her breath as he ran a cotton ball of peroxide over it.

"I'm sorry." He told her quietly, his hands gentle as he finished doctoring her cut and placed a bandage over it. He set her foot back down on the floor.

"Exactly what are you sorry about?" She responded sarcastically. "The people that you murdered or the abuse that you've inflicted upon me?"

He looked at her, his emotions raw. His eyes were glossy with tears. Somewhere within her, Jane felt a pang of compassion for him. "I am sorry for so many things, Jane Foster." His use of her old last name struck her as odd. "I wish to apologize."

She shook her head. "I can't forgive what you've done."

"I know that. Still, I am greatly sorry. I...I never wanted to inflict this pain upon you." Jane searched his eyes but could see no lie. "I am freeing you."

Jane could believe her ears. "What?"

"I am freeing you." He repeated. "I wish I could ask you to stay, but I do not think you will agree. You are free to leave."

Jane couldn't understand. He was letting her go. But why? "Why?" She managed to choke out.

He met her eyes, and a single tear ran across his pale face, raw with emotions. "Because I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

It took her only a few minute to pack her bag. She went though each room to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. Confident that she had everything, she headed to the front door, the door that had caused her so much pain and grief, the door that represented so much that she had yearned for over the past 3 weeks. She was happy to note that there was no pain when she placed her hand on the knob. The spell had been broken.

"Goodbye." He called from the couch.

Jane hesitated, deciding wether to answer him. "Goodbye." She responded quietly.

The first thing she did after getting out of the apartment was call Pepper. "He set me free." She told the other women excitedly. "He just came in and-" She stopped when she realized what he had said. She pushed it to the back of her mind for the moment. "Anyways, he said I was free to go. So, I'm headed back on the next flight to New Mexico." The thought of going home made her heart swell. "I'm fine on a commercial flight, Pepper. No need to-" She listened to the other women for a moment. "Ok, ok, if you insist. I just wanna be home as soon as possible."

Five hours later, she was touching down in Albuquerque in one of the Stark private jets, with a driver waiting to take her to Puente Antiguo. Several calls excited had been made to Erik and Darcy, explaining what had happened, asking them meet her as soon as possible. Erik was still in New Mexico, while Darcy had returned to college, but summer was coming up and she promised she would be there as soon as she could. Jane slept soundly that night, content to finally be back in her old trailer.

Two months passed. Jane tried to forget about what had happened, about the fact that legally, she was still married to an insane super villain(_Super villain?_ Really Jane? But it was the best title for him.) His words still haunted her, and she couldn't help but wonder at why he had let her go, why he had said 'I love you'. Hadn't he realized that she would easily take the first available moment to leave? That she would never look back?

Except she did look back, and wondered. If it had been Loki that had landed in the desert all that time ago, would she view him differently? If he hadn't sent the destroyer, if he hadn't tried to take over the world, would she have feelings for him? Jane tried to ignore her thoughts and throw herself into her work. Opening the bridge from this side seemed hopeless, but still she worked tirelessly to try. She monitored every weather anomaly, hoping for Thor to return.

But he never did.

Another month passed. Jane tried not to lose hope, but it was beginning to seem rather pointless. Her focus became more on polishing her theories, hoping to one day present them to the scientific community without being laughed at. They still refused to acknowledge the fast that an alien had tried to take over the planet, to her chagrin.

She was busy looking over a new algorithm when there was a knock at her door. Jane looked up to see Pepper, in a navy blue business suit, standing there, with three SHIELD agents behind her. Quickly she hurried to let them in.

"Pepper!" She exclaimed, hugging her. It brought back memories of that one day before she had left, where she had sat crying on the bathroom floor. But this time she hugged her out of excitement and happiness instead of need. "It's so good to see you! What brings you down here?"

"Well," Pepper sighed. "You may wanna sit down for this."

A thousand fears went though her head. Thor was dead. He was never coming back. They couldn't open the bridge. Someone was trying to take over the world again. They needed her to come back to New York.

Only one was half right.

"You've been asked to do a mission for SHIELD." Pepper began to explain, sitting down on one of the chairs. Jane sat down next to her, worried.

"But I'm not an operative-" She started to explain.

Pepper waved her hand. "I know." She interjected. "But you're the only one who can do the job."

Jane's blood ran cold. "What do you mean? What do they want me to do?"

Pepper sighed before looking her in the eyes. "They're going to torture him, Jane. Loki. They plan on torturing him for the information. Unless..." She trailed off and looked away.

"Unless what?" Jane knew what the answer was, but needed to hear it anyways.

"Unless you can get it out of him. They want you to live with him again. Try and get the information out of him. Try and...make him think you love him."

Jane gasped, words stuck in her throat. Go back and live with that monster? Willingly? The thought gave her shivers even in the warm sunlit room. "I- I can't. No. Its impossible. Why can't they find someone else to do it? I'm sure Natasha could convince him that she loved him."

"You're the only one he trusts." Pepper explained. "And nothing anyone can say has been able to convince SHIELD otherwise. It has to be you." She took the other women's hands. "I'm sorry."

"No. No. I won't do it." She got up and started pacing, chewing on her fingernails.

"Jane," Pepper sighed, watching her. "They're going to torture him if you don't."

"So what? Its nothing he doesn't deserve." She spat, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"No one deserves that. Not even him." Pepper replied quietly. "You'll be saving his life."

Jane laughed. "Because I'm really good at that. I married him to save lives, why do I have to do it again?" She asked sarcastically.

"He loves you, Jane."

Jane stopped pacing for a moment. "I know." She replied, her voice a whisper.

"He won't hurt you. We've figured out how to put a dampening field on his magic, so he won't be able to use it on you. And you'll be able to leave anytime you want to. You can even work on your research while you're there, and use the Stark labs. Darcy and Erik are invited to come with too if they want."

Jane was quiet for a long moment, thinking. "They promise not to touch him?" She asked.

Pepper nodded. "They won't lay a finger on him."

Jane hesitated. "I- I need to think about it."

Pepper got up. "Ok. I need an answer soon though. SHIELD doesn't like to wait."

Jane spent the night deep in thought, unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, her mind racing. All the possible things that could happen raced through her mind. What if they didn't keep their promises? What if Loki hurt her again? What would Thor do?

He would protect his brother, because despite everything that had happened, Thor still loved his brother dearly. He wouldn't want to see him hurt.

But what if he came back?

It had been three months. He might never come back.

She called Pepper as soon as the sun came up. The words caught in her throat, but somehow she managed to speak.

"I'll do it."

Only a few hours later, she stood at the front door of his apartment. _My apartment, _she thought, _for now. _Slowly she put the key in the lock and turned the knob.

The room was silent. She cast her eyes around, looking for any sign of Loki. She stepped inside.

"I'm back." She whispered.


End file.
